The stabilizing of movable cargo items, such as cartons containing bottles, cans or the like, have been known and used in the past. A disclosure relating to this concept is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,905. In such disclosure, a load stabilizing means is described with respect to a cargo carrying portion of a trailer or vehicle having spaced inner and outer side walls. Stabilizing panels are provided at each side, respectively, of the vehicle and moved into and out of engagement with the cargo while parts of the stabilizing means are recessed in the hollow space between the inner and outer walls.
The side panels are provided at each side, respectively, of the vehicle and are moved into and out of engagement with the cargo while other parts of the stabilizing means are recessed in the hollow space between the inner and outer walls. The movement of the stabilizing panels is under the influence of a power device located below the vehicle and coupled with a shaft between the inner and outer walls to cause rotation of the shaft and thereby movement of the panels toward and away from the cargo.
While the stabilizing system of this patent is satisfactory for use with different types of cargo, it is complex in the sense that the power source for the stabilizing system is mounted below the vehicle, necessitating additional structure to couple the power source with the stabilizing panels. It is desirable that the stabilizing of cargo be simplified as much as possible and it is the aim of the present invention to so simplify the stabilizing of cargo items on a vehicle or trailer.